There was a Tree
by paintermiki
Summary: During these past chapters my friends Vivien  the gay bastard and LaFreak , someone and One.Eyed.Opened has helped my write this story so a HUGE thanx to them btw this was written in randomness of all of us :D
1. Chapter 1

There was a tree.

There was a happy tree.

Death killed a school girl who lived in PRUSSIA! She had lesbian dreams about Hatsune Miku. Tables cursed her fish, a tree. Then Jigsaw died by wobbling a lot. England's cooking, wearing a floral apron that says" KISS THE COOK". Then France came and said "FRUK YES!" Then stripped down to a rose. After England got drunk. Then he stripped down to a certain butler. I LIKE CHOCOLATE. Bye bye was the censor for what happened next. TANUKI 3 (raccoon) = CHOPPER! I'm crying though I don't have any EYES! YO HO HO HO HO! SKULL JOKE. I'm a lesbian lol jks.

WTF? THE END

Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

There once was a panda lover called Megpoid Gumi. She had a sister who loves leeks called Hatsune Miku and a brother that loves being a pedo called Spain. Spain was in love with the famouse Kagamine Twins (he's gay) Miku was in love with Kaito (who was a gay bastard) and Gakupo (the pedo). ? I'm only here for the chocolate =D. then came along Vivien the gay bastard number 2 and Stephanie the gay bastard number 3.

There was a tree. The tree was in love with the flower but the flower was dating the weed from this place downtown =( . the weed then ditched the flower for a garbage bin. Then Sasuke took the weed and started to go high! LOL then the tree had sex with the flower and they started to make babies. Then the tree and the flower had a baby called Orochimaru (who was a snake man). Then Kabuto came and took Orochimaru and had sex with him. :O then the tree, the flower, Kabuto and Orochimaru started having a foursome but the weed wanted the flower back…

Then there was a giant apple that fell from the sky and out came RYOMA! (the prince of tennis). CHOCOLATE WALLET! Vivien and Stephanie started fighting over who was the real gay bastard. So the called Dana over. Then pedobear started air humping all three of them but he was like " they're too old so I ain't gonna bother". So the tree and the flower started having sex again. Then Kabuto and Orochimaru came over and did the same thing. Then Hungary came and took pictures X3…with France~ o honhonhonhon. Then the tree and the flower had another baby called chong chong, who was a pain in the ass. And the weed sing to the flower" Hey! I just met you and this is crazy!, but here's my tumblr so follow me maybe". Then thy found yaoi *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3

So the tree and weed decided to 'do it' again. Well that was the picture on Tumblr that is. Weeds? Red & Purple & Pink & Green. Something and Something and Blue. I can see a rainbow toooo. Ok ok and then Stephanie kills Vivien for the title of the gay bastard and then Lhara grabbed her life note and wrote Vivien's name down! I SAVE VIVIEN! Horan the world? CURLS! LOL thanks guys! But when Vivien came back she 'accidently' on the flower and the weed while they were having some ' alone time'! The tree couldn't accept the death of the flower so he jumped in a sea of FIYA! To kill himself. You mean FIFA right? The tree jumped into a soccer match and got trampled to death =). Well whether it was FIYA or FIFA he died so that's the end of THAT!

Then Chong Chong, the son, 'did it' with pedobear. Because pedobear was in love with Chong Ching as well as little children…PEDOOOO? O ^ O; RUN LEN RUN! But soon he 'accidently' got rolled over by Rin's roadroller. Poopily poop poop. And then Rin and Len decided to eat bananas and oranges ^ . ^ then Kaito, Gakupo and Pedobear got naked and started DANCING! With France ~ Oh goodness…lions and tigers and bears, OH MY! And then Rin, Len and the bystanders have all been scared…FOR LIFE! But in the end they all had a party and went home drunk, but for France…well he took England with him and…*wink wink* The innocence has been broken…oh well it couldn've been worse…..OK THIS STORY IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!...btw what happened to Gumo? O ^ O? Gumi? Oh yea! Gumi and her siblings! Ok the story of Gumi will start again! =D

In the next chapter…see u then! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so there once was panda lover called Megpoid Gumi! She had a sister who likes leeks called Hatsune Miku and a brother that loved being a pedo called Spain. Hatsune Miku fell in love with a leek called Super Leek and Spain fell in love with a tomato called Super Tomato. Gumi thought it was stupid to fall in love with a vegetable so she…decided to….「drumroll

FALL IN LOVE WITH A PANDA! But china came and took the panda away from her, because it was his. She was so sad that she ditched her good thoughts about pandas and became obsessed with carrots and so they became the Vege Lovers Trio! LOL! But Kaito didn't like them since he hate vegetables he liked ice-cream but Len, Rin and Gakupo joined them and became the Fruit and Vege Lovers! So miku decided to make a song called 'Po Pi Po' (vegetable juice) everyone loved it but Kaito hated it! Since he was forced to be in it with censored nipples! Meiko walked to Kaito and started dancing! :D but soon they got rolled over by rin's roadroller and then…along came Hannah but that's for later are X3…Borscht(Russian soup)'s DELICOUS! Aru~

Russia: china u did just admit that my soup was delicious da?

China: Aiya Aru!

Italy: PASTAAA!~ ve~

Germany: ITALY GET BAK TO WORK

ROCHU MOMENT!~ fu~ OIII WEST THE AWESOME ME IS HERE! KESESESESESESE so…where's the beer?

Sweden: hmmm my wife…

Finland: stop playing around Sweden!

I WANT BEER WEST! And so the story finally ends!

Or does it? NOT! There's still space aru..DON'T WASTE SPACE ARU! CHINA MADE PAPER DON'T WASTE IT ARU! PAPER ORIGINATED IN KOREA DAZE! DID NOT ARU! *china fights with korea*…WOK ATTACK! GROPE ATTACK! Aiya! RUSSIA ARU! Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol *korea flees* Now Yao u become with Russia, da?

Next part will be korea's revenge! Please wait for the nxt chapter please! :D


End file.
